ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
F.A.C.T. (Futuristic Attack Command Team)
FACT (Futuristic Attack Command Team) are a highly-developed team of specialists in battle and combat. They fight alongside Ultraman S, Contra and SD at times, and also protect Japan from extraterrestrial and other-worldly threats. They have bases around the world, though remaining a secretive organisation. History The F.A.C.T. was created as a response to the various threats Japan faced, and also as a cautionary measure to counter events like The Calamity, which completely obliterated the entire city of Tokyo and resulted in 10000 fatalities and 500000 more casualties that day in an instant, during the final battle between the Giant and the Puppeteer. Though on the surface they act as an attack team, in secret F.A.C.T. specialises in different divisions globally. The Australian Branch acts as an R&D team, exploring new types of energy sources or weapons. The European Branch specialises in experimentation, both on humans and animals, to test new drugs or vaccinations. The Japanese Branch is the powerhouse, focusing on attack and command, deploying the finest of pilots and equipment for combat. There is also a Singapore Branch underground, of which serves an unknown purpose as of now, possibly storing the F.A.C.T. Archives and as the HQ where the ambiguous Leader acts from. Wear *'Civilian Clothes': They wear civilian clothes to disguise themselves among the community, often to counter alien attacks. *'Issued FACT Wear': A standard set of armor: **'FACT Vest': When in combat, they don metal vests that are laser-proof, allowing for better security. Also stored their grenades, and other stuff. **'FACT Helmet': A helmet with a visor attached to it, also has a headlight for dark conditions. Provides hot and cold-life support, and turns other gases into oxygen when in high-toxic areas. **'FACT Armpads': Armpads that cover their arms, used to store energy bullets and is also laser-proof. **'FACT Shoulderpads': Shoulderpads that are laser-proof. **'FACT Gloves': Gloves that emit shields. **'FACT Kneepads': Kneepads that are laser-proof and emit a shield that provide protection for legs, used in conjunction with glove shields. *'SHODA Wristband': A special device that uses solar energy as its main energy source. Can be used to scan a monster and show its information, a watch, a communicator and an alternate laser gun. Tokyo Defense Branch *'FACT Headquarters Tokyo': The force of FACT. **FACT Members: ***'Leader': A mysterious figure, the head of FACT, give orders to Captain. ***'Captain': The captain of the Tokyo Defense Branch, was part of an alien incident during The Calamity, leaving him with a scar and a grudge he will never forget. Nonetheless, he is kind and caring to his squad, but is serious and secretive most of the time. Most people don't know his name, only Leader does. 30 years old. ***'Takeru Nozu': A young lad who has a promising future in FACT, tends to be a show-off and narcissist, but takes the responsibility for his and the team's actions in battle. 20 years' old. ***'Sochiku Hate': Tends to be reserved, but a great strategist and computer-maniac. He has mastered and even gained a Nobel Prize for his research in the areas of scientific and electronic engineering from childhood. A secret he keeps is tending to the children in nearby orphanage during his free time. Dubbed the "Quiet Engineer", to his dismay. 18 years' old. ***'Adalgesia "Kuro"': Also known as Adal, she is a bubbly foreign girl transferred from Germany, is always ready to offer her help. She specialises in unarmed combat, and trains the team's members daily, especially Sochiku. 18 years' old. ***'Matou Yuri': A flight and combat specialist with a cold personality, she only gets beaten by Sakate, in terms of skill. She gets jealous of Amy at certain points of time however, for her expressive character. Both women form the "Combat Team". 20 years' old. ***'Doctor Shiro Tako': The scientist of the team, helps them to develop new weapons alongside Sochiku, or developing unusual concoctions for battle in his personal lab. Ironically, he despises seafood to the core. He forms the "Technological Team" with Sochiku, incorporating science into combat. 25 years' old. ***'Sakate Trial': Although not officially part of the team, they welcome him into the family. He is a collected individual, performing feats that seem supernatural to most, and surprising the team with his versatile knowledge. Attempting the impossible, he puts his life on the line, being Ultraman S in disguise. Armaments *'Photonic Blast': A small pistol, which shoots out plasma bullets, and is specially designed to be capable of shooting a Kaiju easily. Usually a handgun for emergency purposes. *'Chaotic Crusher': A rapid fire M16-like weapon, usually used by the team. It also has an aiming function, and can it is compatible with special bullet canisters, including: **'Plasma Canister': The normal laser canister, used to shoot lasers. Capable of damaging a monster. **'Flame Canister': The flame filled canister, shoots out fireballs. **'Acidic Canister': Acids held in a special canister, can vaporize an alien in a few shots. **'Arctic Canister': Used to freeze enemies and sometimes monsters. **'Special Canister': This canister contains highly charged particles of plasma, which can easily take down monsters. * Magnetum Railcannon: An advanced railgun-like weapon only utilised by military specialists of the F.A.C.T. team. Destructive capabilities exceeds any known form of rapid-fire weapon created so far. Kept away under locked security and 24 hour surveillance for its danger. * NPF Exterminator: Nicknamed "Longinus", this mounted gun is the first ever Nuclear-Photonic weapon to be utilised and created. Able to cleanly blow through tough hide and armor, and was even used to cause a magneton explosion on the Moon spreading out hundreds of kilometers wide. * A.U.R.O.R.A. Interceptor: A combination weapon consisting of Aurora Plasma fused together with the enigmatic energy source located within the Aokihagara Automaton, it bonds with its user and synchronises with said individual. The Interceptor's power level varies among users, though the highest compatibility ever was achieved with Sakate, due to his nature as an Ultra's human host. Mecha *'FACT Alpha': The first of the fighter jets, excels in speed, but has low firepower. Can also generate the Phantom Effect, which allows it to seemingly "teleport", but only for a minute. It is armed with the Granium Cannons, a rapid fire laser. *'FACT Beta': The second of the fighter jets, excels in firepower, but lacks in speed. Is armed with the Vulcan Missles, which are explosive missles; the Freezarite Impact, missles that can freeze the enemy; and the Zolgent M69, an advanced bazooka with immense power. *'FACT Charlie': The third of the fighter jets, is the most advanced of the trio, excelling in the areas of speed and firepower. Is armed with Laser Mounts, a pwerful laser that needs to be charged up, and Granium Cannons. Can also use the Phantom Effect. **'FACT Unite': All 3 fighter jets combine together to form the FACT Unite, a large jetplane that can easily overpower the average monster. *'FACT Seagull': FACT's submarine, used for underwater explorations. Armed with the Vulcan Missles and Freezarite Impact. *'FACT Groundhog': FACT's drill machine, used for underground explorations. The drill can be launched at enemies, and it also is armed with the Granium Cannons. *'Speedor Cycle': A motorcycle personally used by Sakate, can travel up to high speeds. Is also armed with lasers, mounted at the sides. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Ultraman Sorta Continuity